The Bride of the Red Leader
by thetoonamirose
Summary: TW: GrimDark/Realistic Violence ("The End" Spoilers Ahoy!) Edd trades himself for the sake of Tom's life in the hands of the Red Leader, but was that really such a good idea?
1. 1- Sacrificial Lamb

_"Ooh, are you the pizza delivery guy?! :3"_

 _"You again, I thought we kicked your butt months ago!?"_

 _"…T-tord?"_

 **Edd's POV**

I was very, very afraid that the day when he'd return would come.

When he first opened the door, all hades broke loose; Me and Matt where brutalized and tied to a post trying to breathe and Tom was bloody trying to fight our former friend.

 _He wanted to be called "The Red Leader", I wanted to call him "Tord"._

"You're just chicken scratch!" Tom barked before Tord wiped his insult off with a slap in the face so hard you could have sworn that his brain could have fallen out of where his eyes should be; "GIVE UP!" Tord demanded, stomping on Tom's stomach as a soldier with big, bushy eyebrows spat on him while the other laughed; "N…never…..I will not give up…just watch me-" *STOMP*! Tord was at it again, stomping and harder as he progressed.

 _I couldn't take it anymore._

"STOP!" I choked up, begging Tord to stop his cruelty. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Tord turned his head over to where me and Matt where with a cold, stoic stare and slowly marched over to me, grabbed by chin and rubbed it, almost as if he was going to crush my head.

He finally replied in his cold, baritone voice: "Why?"

"I hate seeing you like this, you where never this cruel, Tord….please come back to us and become our friend again." I replied, tears streaming down my face and whimpering.

He laughed a haughty laugh while rubbing my chin some more and when he stopped for 6 seconds, he said in a harsher tone: "I will never return to that pathetic time in my life, wasting it on something other than my glorious reign in the process, you foolish boy."

Little did I know, these three words would change my life forever:

"I'll do anything."

…."Anything?"

"Anything, any single task I will perform for you."

He grinned a dark, cold grin and rubbed my chin in a much slower, more passionate pace.

"I would like to rule with someone by my side…."

"I'll become your second in command, heck, _I'll even be your wife!_ "

After 7 seconds passed with the last five words to come out of my mouth floating in Tord's head, he immediately cut the rope with his swiss army knife, grabbed me by my legs and swung me onto his left shoulder; It surprised me so much that I almost felt like I was bungee-jumping off a 5 story building before getting myself caught in an old, spindly tree with sharp branches that nearly staked me in my heart.

"Deal." He snarled when he grinned a beastly grin while licking his lips and staring down at me with his bloodshot eyes when he marched over.

"NO!" two voices called in the distance; it was a desperate, sobbing Matt and a very angry, determined Tom, whom both reacted as if they where having their hearts ripped out of their bodies.

"DON'T YOU **DARE** LAY A FINGER ON HIM!"

"PLEASE GIVE OUR FRIEND BACK, WE'LL DO ANYTHING!"

" **COME BACK YOU SON-** "

" ** _DON'T TAKE EDD AWAY FROM U-U-USSSS!_** "

All I could do was watch Matt screaming and crying in the snow, reaching his arm out for me as Tom tried to run so he could save me, but to no avail, for he was weakened from Tord's brutality as the man himself carried me into his new mecha, possibly to never see my poor, broken friends ever again.


	2. 2- Gilded Cage

**(Edit: I fixed the ending!)**

 _"DON'T YOU_ _ **DARE**_ _LAY A FINGER ON HIM!"_

"PLEASE GIVE OUR FRIEND BACK, WE'LL DO ANYTHING!"

 _ **"COME BACK YOU SON-"**_

 _ **"DON'T TAKE EDD AWAY FROM U-U-USSSS!"**_

 **The Red Leader's POV**

Ah, what a day: I got three of my brand new giant robots upgraded, beat up private bowling ball and stole myself a new lackey... but not just any lackey, one who's so impulsive and idealistic that I can use to take over the world with! I swear, all three of those fools just never know what they're in for...

"Leader, Leader!" My trusty friend Paul called out when he ran from the hallway and into my office.

I sighed: "Is there an intruder?"

"God no, it's much worse than that!" He was really in a panic and I wondered if Tom was coming to (try and fail to) kick my butt.

"Just tell me already, you dolt!" I scolded, pounding my fist on my desk so hard that my paper work and pencils almost fell off of it; before Paul could tell me, he took a deep breath, said a prayer under his breath and finally told me what whatever what was so terribly wrong that happened:

"Well!?"

He finally spoke: "...We have nothing to make invitations with!"

I never felt so insulted, all of that anticipation for the most lousy, unnecessary piece of info I have ever heard this week from this moron.

*SLAP*

"You idiot, we can't invite anyone here! We even swore an oath not to tell anyone..."

 ***SLAP***

"Do you even UNDERSTAND A SINGLE WORD I AM SAYING TO YOU RIGHT NOW!?"

Paul was dazed after those painful slaps across the face that made his cheek glow more red than the hoodie my dad gave me; he snapped out of it and gave me a bow and a much needed apology for that nonsense. "Good...one more question though: how's my bride doing?" I said with a calmer, yet much more smug tone.

"Would you like to see?" Paul asked in a sly, sneaky tone; "Of course!" I replied with a chuckle.

We both walked quietly to where my "bride", Edd, was held in during his stay in my fortress: it was a large room with a huge red carpet with gold trim covering the floor, a crystal chandelier hanging above that was yet to be lit, a glass-stained window depicting the twilight sky in the early hours after midnight with birds flying against a large sunset when the moon was sinking back to the bottom of the western sky, statues of cherubs and goddesses watching over a silver bed with black, silky curtains covering the sleeping beauty in a short white nightgown with long puffy sleeves whom had laid his head upon a red mattress plus velvety black pillows and blankets; Of course I would tip-toe to the bed to open the curtains and give him a kiss on the mouth, which made him gracefully rise up, yawn in his gentle voice and open his eyes to me when I greeted him with: "Had a nice sleep, my princess?".

For a few seconds, he was put in a trance caused by my red eyes glowing in the dark room until he told me a simple, quiet "Yes." that made me give out a small, haughty chuckle and him a pat on the head from yours truly.

"Why not get yourself dressed in your best while my two minions cook us up something good?" I replied with a gentle tap on his nose as I and my lackeys left the room and demanded in a much harsher voice: "Listen up, you two: you are going to prepare the dinner and table before 8:00pm tonight or you're both going to spend the entire night outside on duty with the guard dogs, got that?"; both of them nodded and rushed to the kitchen to prepare the feast, dreading the thought of freezing out in the bitter cold with the vicious dogs who would always bite Paul's arm whenever he was even one foot near them.

Back in my office, I spend the last two hours in my room filling out information about my plan for in case if you-know-who was going to crash our wedding;  
"Perfect, absolutely nothing can get in the way of this." I hissed in delight, ravishing at the image of the new order I planned out until I heard my door creak open and a certain someone I was waiting for showed up.

"I'm ready for dinner."

I looked to my left to see Edd in a dark green ballgown with a white petticoat and ruffles on the sleeves, black ribbons and matching shoes.

"Excellent, let's see if the minions got dinner done on time."

I walked over and held his hand and guided him to where the dining room was...but all that was shown was a drunk Paul and Patryk with my imported brandy and dunking bacon in it; the table was also covered with crumbs and bones on plates that where already eaten.

As you could imagine, I was ready to explode but before I could unleash my anger, I evacuated my bride to the greenhouse gardens while I settled my score with my personal village idiots.

"Hey there, wanna drink?" A lazy-eyed Paul asked me while holding the last bottle of my brandy, which I snatched away from him and found only a drop of it fell on the floor, which served as a tell-tale sign that they drank it all.

"...You two are gonna be **so** sorry."


	3. 3- Danger

**Author's Note: I uploaded this early for a special occasion, that occasion being that I completed two chapters within one week and tomorrow night I am planning on releasing the 4th chapter in the regular schedule (Saturday/Sunday night at midnight).**

 _"….You two are gonna be_ _ **so**_ _sorry."_

 **Edd's POV**

As beautiful as the flowers, statues and the koi pond where, I didn't want to smile at the time like this because I traded away my freedom and happiness for a mad man who was going to imprison me here, possibly for all eternity.

On the other hand, I've known Tord since childhood: he wasn't always a bad guy and I'm sure he didn't mean to kill Jon and destroy the neighborhood; plus, Tom is alive and well but what about how he and Matt felt when I did that? I could only imagine how utterly devastated they are right now and most importantly, I dreaded the very thought of Ringo being neglected because of my stupid, stupid decisio-

"...Mew?"

I recognized that sound _immediately_ ; Apparently, either Ringo followed me all the way here or the soldiers took him out of my room when Tord carried me to his robot earlier today but who cares about how he got here? my sweet little ball of fur is safe and sound! I picked him up and hugged him tight, thankful that we're reunited at last.

"Puuuuuur~"; He really liked that, then again he always made that sound whenever I cuddled him so it's only natural he'd do that...but our little reunion was cut short when we both heard something much less pleasant.

With Ringo in my arms, I tip-toed back to the fortress and followed where the inaudible yet very eerie noise was coming from and when I came closer, it started to sound like a distress call.

Finally, I found myself in a dark hall with a lot of doors; I could only see the light peeking out of their windows, which helped me know which one I was opening...and once I peeked inside, I found something _very_ nasty.

(To steal a quote from Mr. Enter in his review of "Ren Seeks Help": "Anyone out who wants to go out? good.")

I was aside myself by the sight of Tord whipping his minions, who where hanging upside down by their feet under a pool of sharks and alligators, with a chain of hot metal as they screamed bloody murder; I couldn't stand there and watch this happen but I didn't know what to do.

Ringo, on the other hand, was very mad at Tord for what he was doing to the two and decided to pounce on him but before he could make him fall into the pool, Tord grabbed Ringo and gave him a dark glare.

"Tord, stop! it's my fault, please don't hurt him!" I said, running to Ringo's rescue so fast and frantically that I tripped and fell in the pool of sharks, where they started biting my limbs and tearing my lovely gothic dress apart.

" **EDD!?** "

Briefly, I saw Tord fight off the sharks with his own bare hands, but I passed out just after he began fighting the first one.

...

Many moments later, my eyes fluttered open to Tord carrying my body, which was wrapped in a large towel since my dress was ruined.

Tord ruffled my hair and kissed my cheek with a whisper: "Don't worry, my brave little soldier, I won't let that happen again...and tomorrow night I'm gonna get a chef to prepare dinner instead of those drunkards who stole from my stash."

"I HEARD THAT!" A familiar voice followed.

 **Tom's POV**

I can't believe Edd was going to marry that... **RAT** in human's skin! what was he thinking? what did he see in him? why does he have to make himself suffer? why wasn't I strong enough to save him in the first place? poor kid, he really did care about me to sacrifice his sanity for me.

I didn't know or even wanted to know what was happening in wherever he was, but things weren't so perky here in the apartment, either because with Edd gone and Matt not even setting foot outside his door after what just occurred, I was lonelier than I've ever been...I finally knew how much they've really meant to me.

I walked around in the winter wonderland outside to take a breather and forget about the tragedy that struck for a moment, I even managed to make a good looking snowman!

...and then I found a trail of small footprints on the ground...

...and then It occurred to me that Ringo escaped the apartment building to find Edd.

"I'm coming to save you, Edd."

I sent a text to Matt with a message of hope before I could rush out into the wild yonder so he can help me reclaim our victory and most importantly, our friend.


	4. 4- Close(r)

_"I'm coming to save you, Edd."_

 **Matt's POV**

All day, I have silently cried with a picture of Edd in my arms while curled up and buried in my blankets and praying to God for a miracle that he'll come back alive and well because that sweet boy was probably being tortured by that madman right now as I speak.

Absolutely nothing could console me right now, not even the little trinkets in my room could cheer me up and I couldn't use my mirrors because I didn't want to look at myself because I let gentle, innocent Edd get ripped away from us like that...what kind of friend am I?

Suddenly, my phone started ringing...could that mean Edd is alright?

"Please be Edd, please be Edd...Please God, let it be Edd..."

It was from Tom, saying that he is following a trail of footsteps from Ringo to where

who-know-who

had taken Edd captive; Instantly, I sprang out of bed with the picture of Edd still in my arms, ran outside the building and into the snow where Tom was standing with a victorious grin asking me: "Are you ready, Matt?"

With tears of joy, I replied: "Yes." and with that, we travelled through the ice and snow all night and morn.

...

That morning, we found a large tower looming over the forest with a familiar flag waving in the air.

"This must be the place."

Suddenly, a blizzard set in, covering the rest of Ringo's foot tracks and the rest of the world was covered in a cold, white blanket; Tom was angry and cursing a blue streak under his breath while my heart raced and I felt dizzy with tears coming out of my eyes because we will never find Edd at this point.

 **Edd's POV**

The morning was nothing but silence.

No birds sang, no people where talking, Ringo was fast asleep, everyone and everything where quiet as a mouse.

I got up from the bed, put my slippers and robe on and looked for Tord; when I found him, he was on a chair eating a croissant from a plate full of them nearby and staring at the bright orange blazes that danced in the fireplace and caught him under their hypnotic spell.

With a curtsy, I broke the silence with a monotone variant of: "Good Morning." and afterword, Tord turned around and smiled a strangely warm smile.

"Edd, darling...why not sit on my lap and enjoy the view and breakfast?" He asked while I did so and started nibbling on a croissant.

"Cozy, huh?" He asked, putting his hand on mine; "Yes, it certainly is." I replied as my voice gotten a little higher out of pleasure.

Both of us looked at the fire burning up and amusing us with it's majesty and when it slowly began to fade, our attention slowly turned to each other simply out of boredom...but then it grew into passion as Tord began stairing at my face; "You look ravishing, did you brush your hair like that? I like it." Tord said as he started stroking it.

"No...but I thank you for that compliment." I said, stroking his handsome stubble.

We slowly started cuddling and gazing into each others' eyes until we finally started to kiss passionately after waiting long enough and we where just loving every single moment of it.

After the 6 minute make-out session, I went to my chamber to put on a pink gown decorated with roses, ribbons of various colors and white frills with a matching cap, black gloves and boots for a stroll in the museum in town with Tord, who greeted me with a smile as he took my hand and walked me out of the HQ and into a nice-looking limousine that drove into a nearby town from the area.

 **Tom's POV**

When the blizzard stopped, we could finally see and while we lost the tracks, we could still see the tower so I figured that maybe we can use a familiar method.

"Matt, we haven't lost hope, all we need is to walk closer to the tower and then we can find Edd."

It was much farther than we thought; how big is that bloody thing anyway?! unfortunately, when we got our closest, a group of vicious dogs surprised and attacked us.

"TOM, HELP!" Matt cried out in his shrill, frightened voice as a dog was biting his arm.

 **"MATT!"**

I attempted to fend them off, with a lonely little stick on the ground but it didn't work and the dogs ripped a large piece of my ear off.

 **"TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"** Matt screamed bloody murder on the ground, bleeding from his hand and face.

I searched my pockets for my phone to call for help, but then I grabbed a bag of jerky by mistake and got a brilliant idea; "HEY, YOU WANT SOMETHING TO EAT!? GO GET 'EM, FIDO!" and with that, I threw the bag as far as I could and since the had some pretty long chains attached to them, they went far enough so we could sneak in...

...what the catch? we where confronted by a barbed-wire electric fence...and then I started cursing a blue streak.


	5. 5- Discoveries

**Because of the Orlando shootings that happened, this fanfic won't get too grimdark until the seventh or eighth chapter scheduled for July.**

 **Also, to anyone who celebrates it: Happy Father's Day!**

 _"This must be the place."_

 **Matt's POV**

"Tom, maybe we can build a big mountain of snow to climb on and jump over the gate!" I suggested to him when he finally settled down; he shrugged and responded: "That could work."

…..

After a few hours, the mountain was complete.

We quickly climbed up the mountain together until a large chunk of the snow crumbled and I found myself hanging by Tom's hand…..Unfortunately, he was a stick and I was very muscular and heavy; "How can he be able to save me!?" I thought to myself.

"Hold on, Matt, I'll reel you in and whatever you do, don't look down!" Tom said, huffing and trying his best to pull me up as the snow started getting lighter and he was about to fall until he started running as fast as he could and when the rest of the snow finally crumbled, we conveniently fell inside the property and landed on our feet.

"We made it, Matt!" Tom cheered as we laughed and embraced each other with a great, big bear hug.

"And now, we sneak inside the window!"

…..

We built a more stable tower in the time of two hours, partially with the large chunks snow we used for the last one and packed it in real good; plus, we didn't almost get crushed by a ton of snow this time and instead found ourselves in a large hallway with multiple doors surrounding us.

"Let's split up, I'll go this side and you go the other way!" Tom told me as he went to the first door on the left as I walked into the right.

God, the first room I discovered was absolutely beautiful! there were so many pretty dresses in the wardrobe, a large vanity mirror with accessories inside and such fine furniture and decorations that I couldn't help but have a little fun while I was searching for Edd.

My absolute favorite dress was the violet and green ballgown with large puffy sleeves, a diamond petticoat and loads of peacock feathers, which I wore with matching pump heels and a silver necklace even after I left to go into the other rooms.

 **Tom's POV**

So this was the red jerk's room _and_ office? what a pigsty! he was so messed up in the head that he didn't even bother to clean up after himself, how disgusting; All I could find were burnt cigar butts, empty bottles of wine, magazines and a whole lot of manga for some reason.

The only thing I found that was useful was a sword with a scabbard lying under a bunch of pizza boxes, which we could use for later on if things get really bad.

Suddenly, I heard something from the other room next door, almost like shouting….that sounded like Matt's.

I immediately dashed out of that room with the sword and frantically searched for Matt in the dim-lit area.

"Matt, are you okay!?"

Since the room became much darker as soon as the night chimed in, I got my flashlight out of my pocket and shined it all over the place and as a result, I found something _pretty freaking ugly_ ….Matt was in the tackiest outfit I have ever seen! but in all seriousness, the reason why he was in such a panic was because his feet got caught in some rope and was hung high from the ceiling; I guess I could see why.

I took the sword out of the scabbard, jumped up as high as I could, cut the rope and caught my relieved friend.

"Thank you, Tom, thank you!" cried Matt.

Suddenly, we heard loud footsteps vibrating from the hallway along with two familiar voices calling back and forth…"Edd?" I thought to myself; curiously, I peaked my head out of the door just enough so I couldn't be seen (the darkness helped) and low and behold, I saw Edd (with a ring on his finger) and the red jerk holding hands and giggling, a sign that may have proved once and for all that one of my biggest nightmares came true: Edd had fallen in love with my worst enemy.


	6. 6- (Incogni)Tom

_Edd had fallen in love with my worst enemy._

 **Edd's POV**

As usual, I felt mixed about this entire wedding happening tomorrow.

For starters, I was not ready for it; sure I was engaged to him but how could I prepare for a wedding that was happening in 24 hours!?

And despite my love for Tord, the lonely boy I bonded with in grade school and tried my darnedest to confess to him back when he still lived with us, he grew up into the man who had harmed and killed innocent people for the sake of world domination; even if I saved Tom from being beaten, did this mean that I also doomed everyone else?

I heard a pair of familiar voices whisper my name but before I could track where they were coming from, Tord grabbed my hand and ran to the dining room to celebrate our bachelor's party; the table was dolled up with flowers, napkins, plates and silverware bearing fruits, vegetables, bread, meat, desserts, wine and even cola upon a velvety cloth.

"May I have this dance?" Tord asked me, reaching his hand out for mine; I replied: "Why yes, you may." and we started twirling around the floor while the soldiers cheered us on while stuffing themselves with mutton and wine.

 **Tom's POV**

That wretch! we were so close...but then again we would have blown our cover.

"The cost is clear so let's go find ourselves some disguises because that's what we should have done the first place we got here!" I whispered so no one but Matt could hear until he pouts: "Those this mean I have to give up wearing my pretty, pretty dress for some frumpy military uniform?"; "Fine, go stay here while I go save Edd..." I replied in a bitter tone, with a quiet "...spoiled brat." escaping under my breath.

I crept back into the traitor skunk's room to steal a uniform of his since he was taller than me, it was a little baggy but I could still move around in it; the last thing I needed to do was grab some sunglasses and comb my hair over so no one will recognize me.

"Perfect."

I started to sneak around in search of Edd all over the place until I reached the dining room, which was full of drunk soldiers making a ruckus as I spotted two familiar figures dancing and laughing; I was a little hungry and I was pretty sure Matt was as well so when no one was looking I decided to snatch a few things off the table until a soldier with bushy eyebrows and auburn hair greeted me with a pat on the back and a laugh.

"Howdy partner, enjoying the party so far?"

I didn't want to speak since I didn't want you-know-who to pick up on my scheme so I only nodded; seconds later I took a closer look at Edd and you-know-who spinning around the marble floor to the music that played.

Finally when the red jerk left, presumably for a bathroom break or whatever, Edd sat on the couch patiently as he stared into his giant diamond ring; I attempted to talk to him, until I got distracted by a voice that was heard around the corner...

"Enjoying the party, boys?~"

My eyes popped wide open as I looked right near the corner at a person with a flowing, sparkly yellow gown and red hair down to his/her/their neck, with a fan covering their/her/his face; this also got the attention to the other soldiers as well, they have fallen in love with this figure and flocked to her/his/them immediately.

Wait a minute...is that Matt!?

 _ **The darkness will return next month with Chapter 7.**_


	7. 7- Hide and Seek

_"Perfect."_ **  
**

 **Matt's POV  
**

Shame on Tom for attending a party without me! if he was going to wear that **formal faux-pas** as part of his disguise, why not let me attend as his prettier s/o? There were so many dresses I went through like that one with the black gown chiffon layers and blue beads or the red cocktail dress with sequins but I decided to go for the lightest and fluffiest one since I did want to look like a god sent and thank God for the internet, which helped me with my hairdo! (BTW I should put my hair down more often.)

It may have been Edd's party but if you ask me, I was the belle of the ball because all the soldiers went gaga over me and my beauty to the point where two of them even asked _me_ to be their bride and with a stubble like that, why wouldn't I? on the other hand, there was a reason why I went as _Tom's_ s/o~ *giggles*!

 **Edd's POV**

Just where the heck and _what_ the heck was Tord doing? it's been 30 minutes! it seemed as if he ate a little too much of the chili…

…but don't get me wrong, I was fine by myself while at the same time I had the urge to check up on him but I didn't want to fall into a pool of sharks like last time so I continued to sit patiently until he came back.

All of a sudden, another young man sat on the couch with me with a stoic look on his face; I wondered if he was upset, tired or if he had trouble seeing through his glasses but I didn't want to be rude by asking him anything a little too embarrassing so I just said: "Hi." to him and gave him a wave, in which he responded to with a smile.

 **Tom's POV**

Man, Edd looked _adorable_ but gushing aside, I did not know what to do other than to watch over him and try my darnedest not to seem suspicious.

Maybe after the bachelor party me and Matt could sneak Edd far, far away from here, change our names and move to another location so you-know-who couldn't separate either of us again but the problem was that I didn't want to let Matt and Edd suffer with me and even though the lad and you-know-who appeared to genuinely love each other, I did NOT trust the latter with any of us, especially with how manipulative and deceiving he was the last time we dealt with him.

Oh, Edd….you're just like an innocent little baby toddling around and lost in a dangerous jungle without anybody to save you from the feral, untamed beast known as reality, it just makes me want to hold you close and keep all the bad things in the world away from you because one day you'll get sucked into it and you'll never escape.

 **Tord's POV**

It just so happened there was a pile of familiar-looking clothes lying on the floor in my room full of traps, funny, I didn't remember bringing it here with Edd so I suspect that someone broke in and is currently lurking around.

"Intruders, eh? I wonder where you're hiding…..I'll deal with it after the party."

I put the evidence in my room for safe keeping, then I came back to the dining room and held Edd closely while stroking one of his pink cheeks and whispering: "Did you miss me, darling?"; he replied with a kiss on the nose and "Of course I did, honey." I always get a kick out of whenever he reacted to my gentle touch, it was just so mesmerizing that I could see why Tom and Matt hung out with him so much, what a babe.

…..

 **Tom's POV**

After the party, Matt and I quietly hid in a nice guest room and locked the door so no one but us could open it until the time was right; we also smuggled some leftover food for us to eat for whenever we got really hungry.

"When will we save Edd?" asked Matt, then I replied: "Tonight, when the time is right." I replied in a more quiet manner.

While Matt began to rest well on the bed, I was spying through the keyhole to see which room Edd was gonna sleep in so we would know which room he was staying in and not go on a while goose chase all night; the room he entered was the first one Matt entered back when we first came here (come to think of it, it may have also been where he got those tacky gowns from) and now that I know where Edd is, all I needed to do now was wait until everyone in the building was completely asleep.

When the time was right, I woke Matt up, unlocked the door and we crept out of the door as quietly as-

 _ ***WHACK***_

…..

When I woke up from the painful hit, my mouth was covered in duck tape and my body was wrapped so tightly in thick rope I felt as if my body was numb; I also found myself trapped in a metal box with a little bit of light peaking from a small crack…and that crack began to leak water very slowly from the outside.

"Is he drowning me!?" I thought to myself until the water briefly sprinkled on my face and made my skin feel a burning sensation-"Wait a minute, this isn't water now is it?"

The truth especially became obvious when my cheek started melting the more it splashed onto me and I heard Matt's muffled voice in the distance: " **NOT THE** _**FAAAAAAAAAACE!**_ "

 **Tord's POV**

At last! with Tom about to drown in a tub full of acid and Matt slowly getting crushed in a coffin-style bed full of sharp, rusty nails with his arms and legs chained to the walls and neither of them having any way of escaping, I can finally succeed in making Edd become my bride with the wedding ring/mind control device that will wipe out his memories of everything that happened to his life prior to the wedding, then when he eats the slice of cake I poisoned, I can and take him to my lab, make him my highly-advanced cybernetic servant and even control him into **destroying entire continents** that oppose the new order!

I was so proud of the fact that I spied on them almost all night while they where spying on me all day and that little role reversal right there was absolutely _perfect_.


	8. 8- Treasure Hunt

_"No."_

 **Tom's POV**

I was pretty sure this was the end, right up until the box miraculously stopped leaking the chemicals and instead a ray of light poked out from outside.

I looked inside the hole to find a soldier from the party last night rescuing Matt, so I assumed that another one was helping me out as well and that assumption turned out to be correct when I heard a voice that called out: "Hey Patryk, help me crack this giant box open, will ya'?"

"Wait, be careful now!" I cried out, albeit very muffled before they could do anything drastic.

"Don't worry, it will be easy as pie." the soldier holding me replied as he simply opened it up like a case and untied me so I could uncover my mouth.

"Thanks." I replied, adding: "So you're gonna help us rescue Edd?"

"Sure! we're rebelling against him because he starved us out as punishment for his first plan failing and torturing us for drinking his wine as revenge...the name's Paul by the way." said Paul, shaking my hand with a: "Nice to meet you."

"You too, thanks for saving us."

"Paul, let's steal some weapon-" Patryk (I think) was suddenly shushed by his friend, whispering to him: "We don't want the dictator finding out about the rebellion."

"Rebellion?" I thought to myself as the four of us fled the scene in search of weapons to use to crash the wedding.

 **Edd's POV**

On the afternoon of the big day, six soldiers came with a spa kit, supposedly to help me prepare for the wedding tonight.

"What's this?" I said in a surprised tone; "W-we're your bridesmaids." a young, nervous soldier replied as she standing next to three angry ones on the left who were probably forced to do this and two on the right who were excited to doll me up.

"Let's get this over with this so I can pig out on cake already." a gruff-sounding soldier replied as she filled the bottom of my tub with a rose-scented bubble bath before running the water to form a pink foam that I would later sink into and soak as my hair was gently washed by a soldier with a goofy grin on their face as two other scrubbed my arms and legs.

It kinda tickled, so I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Aren't you cute?" The tallest of the bunch replied holding my towel for me when I got up and wrapped my body around with it as he wrapped my head with a smaller one; "Next, we will give you a mani/pedi, style your hair and do your makeup!" A pink-haired soldier chirped, taking my hand and sat me on my vanity chair to apply some mascara and eyeshadow on my eyes, next she applied blush on my cheeks and a thick coat of lipstick on my mouth while three others focused on my hair styled in a bob and my nails being painted a glittery green and white blend.

When I turned around to the mirror, I felt like I was staring directly at a stranger...a very beautiful stranger.

"Now, all that's left are these." said the shy one, carrying my wedding gown and accessories in her arms.

 **Patryk's POV**

"You got a katana from where?" I quietly asked the spikey-haired fellow with the black eyes named Tom, who whispered: "The red leader's room."

"Wait a minute, what if he's inside?" asked Patryk suspiciously.

"Good point, I better go check."

I quietly tip-toed to the door, looking inside the keyhole, where my former boss was seen flossing his teeth and combing his hair for the big day; I turned back to the three and answered: "We may have to wait until he evacuates."

"Do you have a gun?" Asked Matt; "Yes, but this little thing can't do the job solo." I replied with Tom asking the next question: "Why not just shoot him through the keyhole? if you did, this whole thing will be over."

Again, I replied: "The last time someone tried to do that, they had their hands cut off and they starved for a week."; this made the two shudder in fear as Patryk started tearing up and trying not to bawl since he witnessed the horrific event that happened that year until we all heard Tord's footsteps and the door being unlocked so we ran as fast as we could before he could see or hear us.

"Oh look, it's almost time." He said as he was finally walking out of the room; this made me look at the clock, spotting the little hand on the 4 and a big hand a little below the 9.

the time was 4:40, a mere 10 minutes before the wedding.

"Quick, we better alert the others!" I said as I led the three comrades into the same room me and Patryk were tortured in, except this time with an empty tank and no sharks, thank God since they were killed the night after the bride was attacked.

 **Matt's POV**

Inside the room, so many people looked restlessly angry and for good reason; many had scars, some were bruised and most had pieces torn out of them with ears, eyes, fingers, noses and even limbs had been torn right off of their bodies.

"Who are you guys?" asked a short cloaked figure, taking off the hood to reveal a little girl with two robotic hands that hid nicely under the cloak; I ruffled her hair and answered: "I'm Matt, the best-looking man in London..." I was going to continue before I stopped to look at Tom giving me a disapproving glare; "...and this is Tom, a good friend of mine."

"Glad to meet you guys, my name is Kaylee, me and my sister were sent under the care of our uncle after our parents died during a zombeh zombie attack last year.

Ah, I remembered that zombie attack, it was...surprisingly fun...but I still miss my precious Little Tom. ;_;

 **Patryk's POV**

"Alright, listen up!" My voiced boomed in the room, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and pay attention to my speech.

"The Red Leader has evacuated his command center, so we can take all his weapons, crash the wedding and save the bride from getting his mind wiped out and turning into his personal weapon against humanity, on your feet, let's go!"

They all marched out of the room and into the hallways at the speed of light until finally stopping at our main target, The Red Leader's room.

Strangely enough, there were no weapons in this room at all! maybe if we looked in the closet, there could at least be a single bazooka...

"No." I uttered, "This can not _be_...t-this must be some sort of joke..."


	9. 9 Pt1- First Half

_"...I Do."_

 **Paul's POV**

There we were, flabbergasted at the sight of 10 great big tanks standing right in front of us 20 people and behind them where a whole bunch of machine guns of various types, maces that almost looked as if they could be used as wrecking balls, swords with massive blades, barrels of gun powder with their own little box of wooden matches and even the biggest mecha I have ever laid eyes on all of which where ready to be used; just **_where_** does Tord get all this stuff, anyway? but enough about me, let's kill him!

"Let's go!" I cheered and with that, I led everyone into the raid and by the time we carried the weapons into each tank and the 10 of us went inside the giant tanks, one by one, the area was completely empty and void.

"I guess I'll drive this one...unless one of you want a shot." I said, offering one of my tank mates a shot at the control panel.

"No thanks, man, I remember the last time we drove one and it was utter madness." Tom spoke up; "Exactly!" I replied.

"What?"

"We're gonna destroy this horrid building and rescue the bride anyway, besides, not even the most loyal guards of the Red Leader will stop us!"

"Alright, I guess..."

"Hurry now, before they slip those rings on!"

 **Edd's POV**

At last, the moment where I was finally going to spend eternal bliss with Tord, the boy I loved since Day 1.

With my wedding gown trailing behind me, my heels audibly clinked to the shiny marble floor as I entered the dining room, redecorated for our wedding; a whole bunch of soldiers lined up to see me and Tord and who appeared to be a captain of one of the battleships, officially become wife and husband.

But before the captain spoke, I heard screaming from behind me.

I turned around to see what looked like a blossoming battle between two groups of soldiers: those who attended by foot and those who attended by **tanks** of all things...I am not making this up.

Tord tried to get me to ignore them and have himself take care of the problem but I just couldn't ignore it, so I asked him: "Tord, what is going on!?"

"Silence, there is nothing to see here!" and with that, he commanded the captain to carry me to a private place in the building to shield me from the madness; the last words I heard that startled me where: "GIVE EDD BACK TO US, YOU _TRAITOOOOOR_!"

Was that...Tom, starting a rebellion and trying to take me back home?

It's no use, he can't win, If only he realized that I gave myself to Tord because he was going to get killed by him, not because he was going to kill me; he must really love me, doesn't he? what what shall I do now that I've already had my first sacrifice completely sabotaged, sit in a chamber? I had absolutely no idea, really...I made a huge mistake letting Tord come to our old home, I made a huge mistake not chasing Tom back when he left and I made a huge mistake letting Jon die.

It's...it's all my fault...and now here I am, all alone in a dark, cold cell without anybody a skeleton in a suit keeping me company since the captain left to guard me outside of the cell.

Is loneliness what I deserve? at least I think I do _._

 **Tord's POV**

"NEVER!" I shouted back at the spiky haired twit having the nerve of shooting me and MY soldiers with one of MY bazookas in one of MY tanks, which (if you haven't already guessed) made me angry enough to search around my pockets to find a spare grenade from my pocket (just in case if something like this was gonna happen) and throw it at them, causing a massive explosion and almost destroyed the tank had not been for one of my remaining soldiers standing right in the way...oh well, at least I still have, like, 100 others fighting for me and world domination so it's not that much of a loss.

I saw the machine gun the dead soldier had dropped when I shot him, picked it up and looked at it for a minute to find it was the one that could shoot rockets and if you pumped up juuuust enough (about 5), little fireballs could shoot from little holes on the rim of the barrel; when I fired it up with _15_ pumps, I shot the tanks one by one, causing the most glorious explosions a human could ever see.

The rebels inside the tanks flew out of the mushroom-shaped clouds and rained upon us, even landing on some of my more obedient soldiers; some of them where dead, others immediately got up and still participated in the fight, a shame, since I was about to win by a landslide, too.

I tried to pump it up but I ran out of ammo and the rest of it was stolen by the rebels, so I had to make due and pistol whip as many opponents as I could before completely knocking out at least two of them and throwing them at some unsuspecting ones.

I then heard a loud, shrill voice in the distance...it was Matt the annoyingly shrill fruit of a _boy_ who was STILL wearing that tattered dress and was screaming like a little kid, refusing to fight like a man; I picked him up by the collar and punched him right in the face just so he could just _shut up_.

"Will you stop that obnoxious wailing and fight already, you ugly, redheaded shrimp!?"

He did nothing but cry at the sight of my face which was so red with rage you'd swear that steam would come out of my ears: I didn't know what to do but beat him into submission with my fists, my steel-toe boots and of course, my machine gun but before I could reach to the part where I could pistol-whip him over the head the 5th time, **you-know-who** grabbed me by the hair, body slammed me into the floor 6 times before spinning me around and throwing me out the window and into the cold darkness of a winter's night.

"How could this get any worse?" I thought to myself as I spotted my guard dogs, not recognizing me in the slightest due to how battered and bruised I was and began to attack me until I started running for dear life.

"This ain't over yet, Tom, this ain't over yet!" I shouted as loud as I could, shaking my fists in the air with the smallest of the bunch biting my leg.

 **Tom's POV**

I immediately rushed to Matt, covered in blood and what-not asking him: "Matt, are you okay?...speak to me!"

He was unconscious, possibly dying.

" _MATT!_ "

As I stared at my critically injured friend, my vision was fuzzy and wet with tears, reminding me that I may have lost two of my friends during this hectic week.

" ** _MAAAAAAAAAAATT!_** "

I did nothing but cry silently after screaming out his name one last time, shrouding my friend with my arms and losing all hope; may have defeated Tord this time around but at what cost? something...no, _someone_... _two_ people dearly important to me...ironic, considering I was striving for their well-being the whole time.

One of who-know-who's soldiers had the nerve to kick me while I was down on my knees, holding my friend but the moment he was going to rip Matt out of me was the last straw.

I put Matt on a bench near what appeared to be the altar, then turned my attention to the soldier who kicked me, walked straight up to him, snatched away the knife he had poking out of his pocket while he was going to punch me in the face, slit his throat and kicked his dying corpse down to the floor as many times as I could before chasing down the other soldiers...and that was just the beginning!

 ** _To be continued..._**


	10. 9 Pt2- Finalists

_"...WHERE DID HE GO!?"_

 **Tom's POV**

There I was facing off the last of Tord's living soldiers and surrounded with blood, guts, rotting flesh and bones on the floor; "Guess it's just you and us now, kid." One said with the smuggest look anyone could ever have.

I immediately dashed to his path with a swift punch up the jaw, causing him to tip over a puddle of stinky blood.

"Is that all you **GOOOOOOOOOOOOT**!?" Another one roared as she grabbed an abandoned gun once in the arms of my deceased opponents rotting away on the floor and tried to shoot me with it, only for me to bend down, headbutt her, making her drop the gun and moments later we found all three of us wrestling in the puddle with our bare hands.

"DIE!" The first one shouted as he grabbed my hair and slammed it into the floor 5 times until I kicked him in the gut, making him let go of me as I got up, used the knife I had stored in my pocket for my more dangerous opponents, cut his toreso right open and ripped his heart out, making sure he was finally dead.

" **WHO'S NEXT!?** " I shrieked, pointing the knife at his lackeys, not looking frightened in the least.

"How cute." The woman smirked, picking up a whole chandelier on the ground and hurling it at me as the shortest one of the trio-turn-duo picked up one of the more lethal guns and aimed it at my head, luckily I had the courage to lift the chandelier from my body and swung it at both of them.

"Not bad, boy...but I can do better."

" **THEN** _ **SHOW ME**_ **, YOU BLOODY BROAD!** "

Suddenly, she carried a rather heavy piece of one of the destroyed tanks and was about to impale me with it's sharp end as the short one was about to hit me with a mace.

I continued to fight back, even if I felt like collapsing and finally dying out of exhaustion with the mace being swung at my head, shoulders and my chest being jabbed at and leaking fresh blood for about 15 minutes but I bucked up and finally finished her off by whacking the piece of the tank out of her hand, and finally knocking her and her goon onto the ground.

This was when I immediately picked up the jagged piece of the tank and bashed them over the heads until they became a bloody pile of mush.

I was surprised that it took me that long to finish those guys, seriously, it took about less than 24 hours for me, Edd and...you get the drill to fend Matt off from the zombies in the airport; speaking of which, I should carry Matt out of here before- **WHERE DID HE GO!?**

 **Edd's POV**

After countless hours of waiting to be released, I fell asleep wrapping my silk wedding veil around myself.

...

Suddenly, I opened my eyes to Ringo purring on top of me, waking me up for a snuggle.

"Hello there, buddy..."

Just how did Ringo get all the way here and how did my wedding veil get so thick and warm?...wait a minute, this wasn't my cell at all, nor was it my chamber where I was kept when I was first brought to Tord's fortress!

"Hey, Edd."

I looked up to Tom, smiling and hugging me with the kind words: "I'm glad you're safe, don't let me lose you ever again, okay?" he even gave me a kiss on the cheek; "I won't.", I replied.

"Who wants bacon?" Matt chimed in, resulting in me and Tom dashing to the little kitchen I had, where we spotted the plate full of delicious, salty strips on the coffee table.

"You first." said Tom.

"No, you." replied...Tord?

"Hello, old friends...and wife." he said while rushing over to sweep me off the floor and kiss my lips, making me giggle and reply back: "Hello, my wonderful husband."

"Well Tord, you're alright." Tom said, giving Tord a pat on the shoulder and continuing with: "We should totally have an _Insane Zombie Pirates_ marathon in you and Edd's honor."

Well, this is nice: Tom and Tord are friends now, I'm back safe and married with my beloved fiancée and everyone's happy! I don't know how it got that way but I'm just relieved that a crazy day ended so well.

..._..._..._/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ **01001001 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110111 00101100 00100000 01101111 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101001 01100101 01101110 01100100 00101110**

 **Tom's POV**

I frantically searched through the room of corpses where Matt was no where to be seen; what went wrong? was there an enemy I forgot to kill and ran off with Matt? did Matt wake up and walk away? I'm really confused and scared right now, I really don't know what to say other than- **what's this, a hidden staircase under the seat that I left Matt on?**

Suddenly, I heard a laugh vibrating from down below...A very dark laugh in a thick accent...a laugh that made my blood boil and my legs immediately run down those staircases shouting in my head of my sworn enemy: " ** _TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD_!** " **  
**


	11. 10- Turning The Tables

_**TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT BE SUITABLE FOR THOSE WITH MEDICAL RELATED TRAUMA.**_

 _"Thanks."_

In the secret compartment, I ran frantically through the dark, dusty halls searching for my friends in the world as I heard Tord's laughter becoming more manic with sadistic glee, he just LOVES making me miserable, doesn't he?

" ** _WHERE ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MATT AND EDD!?_** " I screamed, echoing in the room and making the ground shake a little; I was scared, very scared….and also very furious.

I knew since day 1 that he was a just a rotten apple, that smug grin, the time he joined the game of paintball using MY gun, his unhealthy obsession with violence and….and those hammer and sickle-print boxers he owned! he was nothing more than a monster in the making.

" **WHERE. ARE. _YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!?_** "

I kicked the wall out of frustration, stress and fear….but thankfully enough, it turned out that it was a secret door under the wallpaper, maybe it could lead to the red jerk and my friends?

Nope. it was just an empty room with no windows, no furniture and no hope…..wait a minute, just how many doors does this psycho have anyway?

I immediately ran out as fast as I could and kicked, punched and even headbutted all the walls I possibly could but surprisingly enough, none of them actually had any secret doors and all I got was blood and a broken finger.

I tried to find my way back and start over but after 15 minutes of running and panicking, I found myself completely lost in the endless maze and all I could hear was that God-awful laughing and myself breathing heavily.

An hour later, I sank to the floor crying, since I knew it was over for me and I failed my best friends and let my worst enemy win, what kind of person am I? just a bag of meat who can't do anything but make the situation worse.

…..

"Tom…?"

I hear Matt's voice, praying all the madness with Tord coming back and snatching Edd away was all just a dream but alas, it wasn't.

I woke up in a cell along with Matt, still wounded and his dress tattered, rubbing my cheek affectionately with a gentle voice ushering: "Thank God you're okay."

"You too." I reply, wishing I had my flask right now since I really needed a freaking drink at the moment.

I stood up, or at least tried to, a little more confident than before: "Let's bust out of here with one of the bobby pins in your hair."

"Agreed."

 **Tord's POV**

I had Edd fooled twice, the moment I showed him the slightest affection for him, he was putty in my hand…now that I got him where I want him in my secret lab, I can finally rework him into my greatest weapon yet and after that I'll do the same with his two idiot friends!

My so-called bride was now in a simple hospital gown and the mind control device still on his finger passed out by the gas I gave him for the operation.

I grabbed a suitcase and unlocked it, revealing all sorts of medical tools for my experiments and grabbed my finest scalpel to cut Edd's head open and test his brain to see if I can experiment with it…

*Rrrring!*

Drat! my phone's ringing in my room, I better go get it….

"Am I late for the wedding?"

"Well what do you think?" I replied in a bitter tone.

"Darn, I was really looking forward to getting drunk with my pal Paul like we where in coll-"

I snapped: "THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT BECAUSE HIS LITTLE REBELLION GOT NEARLY ALL MY SOLDIERS KILLED!" _  
_

"You okay?" _  
_

"NO!" _  
_

I sighed and replied back: "Look, just show up here as quick as you can because I really need you to wipe out Tom and Matt, okay?"

"Right away, sir."

"Thanks." _  
_

Ahahahah, I can always count on good ol'-

All of a sudden on the way to my lab, the window tells me a metaphor of two mice stealing my cheese while successfully escaping my trap and as you can imagine, I got really, really angry…

 _You better get your bum here soon, Todd._ ** _  
_**

 **(Hey just so you know guys: this fanfic will end at Chapter 11 and it may be a two-parter so stay tuned and thank you so much for supporting me by reading this fanfic!)**


	12. 11 Pt1- Freedom

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_**

 _"You better get your bum here soon, Todd."_ ** _  
_**

 **Tom's POV**

That was close! all we need to do is safely escort Edd home and all of this will be over with, right? I mean I killed all of the Red Dink's soldiers and pretty much all his weapons have been critically damaged so there's no possible way at all he could actually be stupid enough to crawl back to us...right? bet I taught that communist-dog some real manners! hahahaha...but in all seriousness, I really hope that Edd's alright.

I'm pretty mixed about our current predicament to be honest, I'm glad it's dark enough so Red Monkey-Butt couldn't see us...but the downside was, we couldn't see anything because we lost our flashlights back at his headquarters!

…..

After 50 minutes, we saw a glimmer of hope in the distance...literally!

"Matt, Matt!"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Look, there's a light shining west of us!"

Matt took a glimpse in my direction and as usual for his adorably naive self, his eyes widen and his voice got squeaky, "Ooooooooh...shiiiiny~" and with that, he giggled like a toddler and we ran toward the star-like morsel and it grew slightly bigger as we got closer (not that much but still, it was a very good sign all around!), oh yeah and Matt ran into a wooden sign and spent the last 5 minutes sobbing and picking the splinters off his face~ poor baby.

It turned out that it was a flashlight that was still lit up and bright even seemingly abandoned in the snow for lord knows how long...it wasn't mine but it was coming all the way from inside a tarnished, scratched-up picket fence with the gate surprisingly still intact; we went inside and picked up the flashlight to see where we where...it turned out we where on a rustic little farmyard with a garage, a barn, a garden and a tractor with a little goat sleeping on top of it.

"Tom, we should as the owner if we could stay at their place, it would also help if you returned their flashlight too." Matt suggested, shaking due to how cold it was.

"Alright, besides, that last part will surely win us some brownie points." I snickered until I saw Matt glare at me with eye-contact that just screamed: "Such a disrespectful young man!".

I walked up the stairs and to the door, knocked on it three times, ringing the doorbell twice and even tried to straight up open it without Matt knowing, but no one answered; can't really blame them due to how late it was, that, or they usually deal with those pesky door-to-door salesfolks.

"Maybe it's best we wait until tomorrow and rest somewhere else until then?" I suggested with Matt replying with a nod.

We noticed that one of the the barn's doors creaked open and without a lock of any sort; "Let's get inside there." I said, directing my two buddies forward; when we entered (Matt still carrying Edd just so you know) and stepped inside, there where a lot of feathers scattered around our feet, perhaps they where raising chickens? as we progressed to find some hay to sleep on, it got nastier: we found more and more bloody feathers, an awful stench, half-eaten bodies of chickens on the floor and, ultimately, a pack of wolves eating the corpse of _an elderly person wearing overalls, a straw hat and muck boots_ together; the fact that both the farmer and the chickens where killed together was the most obvious sign that we where _not_ welcome here so we quickly evacuated form the area.

"Hey since that farmer is dead, we could break into that house!" I declared.

"Tom, what if the farmer haunts us for trespassing on-" but when he was going to finish his superstitious speech, we had the greatest misfortune to see a pair of even bigger, new and improved tanks with giant lights coming out of their scopes, plowing through the forest from afar in which was yet another obvious sign that we where probably gonna die at this point.

"Wanna slip through the window?" I asked, with Matt replying: "Go ahead".

Unfortunately, the windows where also locked; fortunately, there was a few bricks lying around so I picked them up and threw them into the glass but that did not save me from getting scolded at by an angry Matt; "TOM! Edd could seriously get cut from all the shards of glass you made, I want you to clean that up before we drag Edd into the house right now!"

With a sigh, I replied: "Yes, M'lady..."

 **Tord's POV**

Blasted Tom, where is he and where is my "bride"!? I was so close to world domination, why are they always one step ahead of me if I'm the one with all the cool gadgets!? I could kick myself for not installing security cameras, which I could have actually obtained but _noooooo_ I blew my budget on that failure of a wedding that got my soldiers slaughtered! I am such a fool...my last hope is a special friend of mine known as Todd, my partner in crime and the one who built my favorite giant robot with me during my first attempt at world domination; he was even nice enough to let me borrow his tank to track down and weed out that black-eyed pea brain once and for all.

Speaking of which, Todd messages me through my headset, giving me an update on a clue to where those blasted boys are.

"Red Leader, you're probably gonna be angry but-"

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" I barked.

Stuttering, he replied: "I-I found the m-mind-control ring all covered in snow on the ground, c-c-come look!"

"...WHAT!?"

I couldn't believe it, did the ring slip off of the finger?! did Tom know what the ring was made for, take it off and threw it on the ground?! WHAT HAPPENED!? I just hope it still works...

I stopped where Todd's tank was parked and was shining it's light at the alleged spot where the ring is, got out of the tank and ran as fast as I could to dig it out of there.

Thank God it's still working, maybe I still have a chance! besides, it did leave me a clue to where victory lies...

 **Tom's POV**

After the mess was cleaned up, we smuggled Edd in and since he was shivering in nothing more than a medical gown, we went to the farmer's bedroom and wrapped him up in a bundle of about 2 blankets and rested his head on a mountain of pillows we found around the house.

"He looks so precious." Matt cooed, ruffling his chocolate hair.

"Yeah, hopefully he won't get snatched up by another dishonest dictator." I remarked.

"I'll wash up in the shower~ see you in a bit Tom!" Matt hummed and walked out of the room as I watched over our small, chubby little friend; I haven't seen him in so long since that awful day so I couldn't help but pick the bundle up, cradle him in my arms and began rocking him slowly in his sleep; I could even hear him cooing as it went on.

"Edd..."

I nuzzled my little buddy, with tears streaming out of my eyes and replied in a usually-not-so-sweet tone: "I will never let anyone snatch you away from me ever again for as long as I live."


	13. 11 Pt2-The End

**_TRIGGER WARNING: THIS SPECIFIC CHAPTER CONTAINS HEAD TRAUMA AND POSSIBLE ANIMAL CRUELTY.  
_**

 ** _(Aw sweet, I finished this just in time for me and Ev's [dorksanddoodles on Tumblr] birthday!)_**

 _"Help me."_

 **Edd's POV**

I awakened by a scent that perked my nose...a scent that faintly reminded me of a campfire but with a sour, toxic hint...I open my eyes to find myself in a little house, lying on a bed in a hospital gown with a somewhat familiar face cradling me; even though I don't remember or even know his name, I couldn't help but try to wake them up but all I was treated to was discovering the bullet holes that where stuck in his head.

"Ready for the honeymoon, soul mate?"

I gasp at the sight of a menacing-looking man with a psychotic look on his face, carrying a gun on one hand and clutching an unknown object in the other; since I presume he was the one who shot the other man who may have been trying to protect me, I decided to run as fast as I can from him but then he starts running after me, looking even less like a human and more like a beast who was ready to snatch me away from safety and gobble me up whole~ I keep running through the labyrinth of the house until I finally begin to notice a broken window; it looks pretty dangerous and I might get hurt, considering how jagged it looked, then again would I really choose the risk of getting shot (or worse) by the crazed lunatic over just a few little scrapes? the answer is obviously no so I decide cowboy up, jump out of the house and into the brutal cold outside where I start looking for a safe, warm place for me to hide away through the blinding blizzard I was stuck in.

As the blizzard begins winding down, I finally see something in the distance that resembles a sweater; not really the exact "safe" thing I was looking for but it did look "warm" but my relief turned into heartbreak when I found out what it really was; It's really a little critter that was caught in a bear trap, the poor little soul...I feel so bad for it that...I begin crying...and I decided to hold the remains of the little angel and pet it as if it where alive, after all, it was probably looking for something too...perhaps someone to give it some love and attention...I'm such a sap...

 **Todd's POV**

I've been waiting and waiting and waaaaiting for a single response from none other than my insane boss, the Red Leader or as some know as "Tord", I wonder if he caught those three yet? I knew it was a terrible idea to split up...boy, I'm hungry, maybe I'll call up and order a pizza...wait, darn it all, then out cover will be blown! man, this rots...suddenly the phone rings, it's finally a response from Tord.

"Hey there, R.L. Stine, did you catch Edd?" I asked.

"Close but no cigar, although I did manage to kill Tom and Matt so they won't go rescuing my guinea pig again~ do you see Edd anywhere?"

"No sign of him yet, boss."

"I'm counting on you, man, you better find that little munchkin alive."

"Yes, sir."

After he hung up, I was searching through the vast winter forest; nothing so far...oh hello, what's this? a figure from not-so-afar hunched over, holding something? Time to take him in and get my promotion! I quickly get up from my seat, jump out of the tank and sneak up against the figure...although it's a little hard to tell because of the storm going on, I can safely say that-hey what the?

"We caught him, m'am! we caught the red leader! over." The figure shouts into a walkie-talkie/phone of her right after she handcuffs me.

"Good work kid, we'll be right over in a bit! over, out."

They must have mistaken me for Tord, which kinda makes sense really, but I didn't wanna get blamed for all his dirty work so I had to do what I had to do once the helicopter dropped in a dozen soldiers with guns aiming at me.

"You're under arrest, any last words?"

"I'm not the Red Leader!"

"Ha! and I'm the Queen of Atlantis~ take him in before he does anything risky."

"I'm serious, you got the wrong guy!"

"Prove it."

"See that wallet in my pocket? fish it out."

"Alright, you better not be joking."

She fishes the wallet out of my pocket, finding some photos of me and my _dearest_ brother, Tord that points out the differences between us and thank God she believes me...or does she? judging by the look on her face, she's probably gonna ask me some more info and with a suspicious glare, she does so.

"Spill us some more home truths and then we'll un-cuff you."

"Okay, okay...I know his whereabouts, see that little house east of here? he's inside there with the bodies of two men he killed and he's been wanting me to find this person he kidnapped to take over the world by making him a giant robot."

"And how do you know all this stuff, are you psychic or something?"

"...I work for him."

"Hmmm makes sense, all we needed to know; free him, ladies."

They finally get the handcuffs off of me, but as I walk home I hear a loud blast and something small yet very painful hit the back of my head three times; all I can do is fall on the ground, covering my wound and curse out my killers as my last visions on this very earth are apparently snow, blood and my very last breath.

"Hey, we didn't say we weren't gonna shoot a commie like you~ now my soldiers, let's go because we have bigger fish to fry."

"Yes, m'am!"

...

 **Tord's POV**

I looked everywhere for Edd, he must have escaped from under my nose yet again, it's as if the odds are against me winning; on second thought, he probably took the same route I did: sneaking through that broken window~ that must have been classic stupid Tom's doing, oh well! I might as well search for the chubby little chipmunk yet again and this time, I'll definitely have him right where I want him! I walk up to the door to continue my never ending journey, but instead of getting hit by a snowstorm, it's a group of other soldiers from another army ambushing me with bludgeoning weapons; I tried to use my gun but along with the ring, it was knocked out of my hand.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE!?" I roar through the harsh beatings.

"A little birdie told us." One of them giggled sweetly, if not passive-aggressively before hand-cuffing me.

"Tord Lars, you're under arrest for your crimes against Europe, take this sicko away from my sight immediately."

"What do you plan on doing to me? the big house for a little time out?" I tried to laugh in an aloof tone.

"We're gonna bring back the guillotine back in the mother country for what you've been doing all these years." the leader replied.

"Wait, are you gonna confine me first?"

"Nope! straight-up, first-thing's-first, guillotine for you."

"I'm just gonna escape again!"

"If you do, we're just gonna shoot you in the head just like we did with the little birdie."

Well, I guess this is where my story ends, plan after plan of trying to concur the world, all those soldiers that where killed, all my manipulations, contraptions and what not where apparently all for nothing and only one question remains: **who was this "little birdie" anyway!?** **no matter if I'm in heaven or the other place** ** _I am seriously giving them an earful!_**

 **The Chief's POV**

As the soldiers left the room, I spotted some sort of doo-hickey on the floor, must have been a wedding ring or something; I take a closer look to realize it was no ordinary ring, but one of Public Enemy Number One's typical devices~ I don't know how it works but I'll probably find a way to destroy it later so I tucked it safely in one of my pockets.

On our way back to the helicopter just as the storm finally died off, one of my most trusty soldiers noticed a figure wandering around in the distance.

"Hey, you all see that over there?" I asked all of them.

"Nope." One of them replied before the others guided them with their fingers pointing at the stranger.

"Let's go offer 'em a hand." I replied, leading them to the person's path.

As I got a closer look, I saw what the stranger looked like: a short, fragile-looking male in a hospital gown, silently crying while holding a cat in a bear trap; finally the poor boy looked up at us uttering one word before collapsing on the ground: "...Help me." which in truth made all the soldiers began to go "Awwww" with sympathy in their eyes until you-know-who-by-know breaks silence with: "That's my bride!".

"Bride, huh?" One of them asks with a disapproving look.

"Tell us more about this "bride" of yours and why did he end up like this." said yours truly.

"Long-story short.." he trails off as all of us, including the stranger and the dad cat who where in my arms, hustled into the helicopter.

...

That night, before the day Tord is officially executed, he promised a little earlier to permanently bring back Edd's memories in a little room within our database and just so he doesn't pull a Houdini on us, all of us keep more than a close eye on him, watching his every movement with weapons in our hands; I swear for one moment I see him shaking in his boots~ serves him right.

"What's the point of bring back his memory if I'm not free to go afterwords?" He whines.

"Because you're a dangerous, dangerous man and you need to at least fix one crime before paying for all the others now put that ring on that little pinky finger, then take it off and destroy it so it won't be used to harm anyone again!" I bark at him.

"Alright, fine, hold on."

We patiently wait a few minutes before Edd's memories return to their rightful place and watching Tord tinker around with the settings on the ring for a little bit; finally, Tord clicks a little switch from underneath and slips the ring onto Edd's finger, but little did we know that so-called "justice" may have been the biggest mistake any one of us ever done~ within moments, the boy went from an emotionless, fail thing to a blubbering mess, crying out the names of who I presume where loved ones of his; it was already to late since Tord throw the ring on the ground and stomped on it to smithereens.

Honestly, it made me wonder who was the real monster in this scenario...

" _TOOOOOOM! MAAAAAAAAATT!_ _ **RIIIIINGOOOOOOOO!**_ "

 **And now, for a sneak peek of my next fanfic! *confetti***

 _"Woah, what's this little guy doing in my room?"_

 _"Awww, it's a little me!"_

 _"GET OUT OF MY SMIRNOFF YOU BRAT!"_

Edd and his friends Matt and Tom are just your three regular guys, but what happens when their own, much smaller counterparts give them the power of technology and song?

 **Stay tun** ** _edd and thanks for reading!_** **\- Juli**


End file.
